Conjunto de Drabbles: ¡Elige tu sabor!
by dark-hana
Summary: Hana chan vuelve con muuchos drabbles, dulces, agrios, amorgos, salados X3 Con la pareja que queráis! Más en el interior!
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra de mis historias, que hacíua ya mucho que no escribía nada nuevo! En esta ocasión triago muchos drabbles cortitos. Acepto todo tipo de retos, menos SasuSaku! Comprendedme…El premiero es un Sasu/Naru…a ver si os gusta!_

**El Olivar.**

Jamás había visto una luna tan grande y redonda, casi podía cogerla con las manos. La suave brisa bañaba los olivos del campo, mientras las finas prendas de su ligero atuendo acariciaban el oscuro y húmedo suelo. El suave sonido del agua caer en cascada, daba paso a una pequeña laguna de superficie cristalina, donde el satélite reflejaba su inmensa belleza.

Él Estaba allí, también lo estaban su envolvente misterio y su inigualable belleza además de su poderoso amor que al otro muchacho de cabellos dorados le brindaba, por eso seguían viéndose. Su sombra podía alcanzar al otro chico de apariencia infantil, podía llenarle por completo hasta cubrirle. Su relación estaba prohibida mientras el joven de mirada azulada no fuese como el de ojos abismales, pero el moreno no lo quería así.

-¿Sasuke?- El mencionado se dio la vuelva con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Naruto, mi corazón- El kitsune se acercó lentamente, abriendo los brazos para recibirlo. –Mi dulce Uchiha, será esta noche- El mayor negó

-Quiero estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad- Replicó el rubio.

-Eso sería condenarte, mi vida, mi alma –Naruto le abrazó fuerte pero tiernamente.

-Hazlo, no quiero vivir sin ti, onegai….- Aunque no quería, él se lo pedía, lo necesitaba tanto… El chico de mirada roja clavó sus colmillos de marfil en la aterciopelada piel del cuello de su amante haciéndole gritar por un instante de dolor, pero llenándole de placer después.

-Toma ahora de mi y te unirás mi cuerpo, alma y vida- Se abrió un corte en la muñeca y un olor dulzón a sangre inundó el ambiente. . El chico-zorro bebió de él hasta saciarse y sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre debido a la sustancia cobriza anteriormente tomada.

Mil orgasmos sintieron ambos, mientras se abrazaban desnudos frente a la cascada. La Luna bañaba a los eternos amantes, mientras sus compañeros festejaban la unión sagrada.

-Te quiero- Las mágicas palabras salidas de las bocas de los dos resonaron en todo el olivar…

_Qué os ha parecido! Ya se que no es ná del otro mundo este primer drabble ,pero weno, algo es algo! YA sabeis espero vuestros RR y en ellos por favor redime por si kereis algun reto! Matta nee! Ah se me olvidaba tengo todo el permiso de Aya K por hacer drabbles cmo ella X3_


	2. Más dulce que la Miel KakaSaku

Buenas! Aquí estoy con mi segundo drabble! Este me lo dijo me kerdisima kure chan que la quiero muuuuuuucho! Linda muchas gracias por soportarme to los dias xDD! Espero que te guste que lo he exo con todas mis buenas intenciones!

**Más dulce que la miel**

Unas lagrimas rodaban bajo unas pálidas mejillas, unos ojos de esmeralda reflejaban angustia, pena y sufrimiento, unas manos temblorosas se agarran fuertemente a la una falda beige claro…estaba tan confundida como a la vez triste, quería dejar de existir en ese momento, unos solos instantes habían cambiado su vida por completo, pero ya no más, siempre salía malparada, muchas veces llorando y lamentando su vana existencia en un mundo que no parecía importarle, pero ya no. Cansada de ser la mártir en una historia que no parecía tener fin, donde los papeles parecían haberse dado de la peor forma posible, donde la historia no tenia sentido y los personajes parecían interpretar demasiado bien sus roles. Pero ella no. La Cenicienta sin su príncipe, la bella durmiente que quedó sumida en su profundo sueño y la Blancanieves que murió en su ataúd de cristal. Siempre sola…esta vez…para siempre.

Se desplomó en el regazo de alguien, no le importó quién y empezó a llorar amargamente, esta vez desgarradoramente, quebrando el alma a su acompañante. Ël se limitaba a acariciar las hebras rosadas del cabello de la muchacha, la cual poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura se reincorporó y pudo ver a los ojos a la persona que la había consolado en su peor momento. Era su sensei, el apuesto profesor de cabello peligrís que lo miraba como pidiendo una respuesta de aquella manera de comportarse.

-S..Sensei…-Dijo cohibidamente la muchacha agachando el rostro.

-¿Y bien?- Sentenció el maestro.

-Yo…yo…simplemente…es que…No lo encuentro…-Susurró levemente a la vez que varias lágrimas huían de sus ojos

-¿Encontrar…el qué?- Preguntaba interesado.

-Eso…ese milagro…no llega y mi corazón se preocupa, pensé…pensé en que Sasuke era la persona, pero…hoy me he dado cuenta de que…no- Explicaba la chica con las orbes anegadas

-Ya veo…Así que ya te has enterado…Eso es muy bueno n./- Alegó el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La niña miraba al sujeto de forma extraña, ¿estaba feliz y riéndose de su desgracia? Ella le dedicó una mirada llena de odio la cual no pasó desapercibida y lo siguiente que pasó la descolocó de sus casillas. Los brazos de Kakashi le recorrieron la cintura con una sutil caricia, y notó como su cara se iba aproximando a su boquita de niña, se bajó la máscara y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus bocas se unieron sintiendo el sabor de ambas. Un beso en el cual la improvisación y un amor no confesado jugaban el papel más importante.

La joven se separó delicadamente del rostro de su maestro y lo miró directamente a los ojos, su corazón había dado un vuelco inesperado y sus mejillas ardían. El sensei se limitó a sonreír y decir: Uhmmm…Más dulce que la miel, ya me lo imaginaba Sakura-chan…me pregunto si otras partes más ocultas también sabrán así de bien- Un hilillo de sangre escapó de su nariz.

La vena de la frente de Sakura iba a estallar y lo último que se escuchó en el bello atardecer de un día cualquiera de Konoha fue: KAKASHI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIII! Y varios sonidos de puñetazos y golpes

FIN

Jiji Al final no me he podido resistir darle un tokecito de humor! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bien o mal? Espero vuestras respuestas en los reviews! Y recordad si quereis un darbble de vuestra pareja favorita pedidmela en un RR! Matta ne! Dark-hana


End file.
